


Carpenters

by MelyndaR



Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Javi likes carpentry best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpenters

A barely there breeze was blowing as Javier Martinez straddled a brace on the skeleton of the Mitchell's uncompleted shed. Adam Mitchell was cutting a piece of plywood on the ground below him.

"So, Javi, what all do you know how to do?" Adam asked curiously.

"What I don't know, I'm willing to learn." Javi answered casually. "I do construction work a lot. Factory work too. But this," Javi laid a hand on the plywood he was balanced against. "This is what I like best."

Adam smirked. "Building sheds?"

Javi smiled. "Carpentry."

"Okay, why carpentry?"

Javi considered that as he pounded in a nail. "My father taught it to me. It makes me feel closer to him. And to my Heavenly Father too."

Adam glanced up at him, asking for an explanation. "How's that?"

"Both of my fathers were carpenters." Javi explained. "And it's a skill that I hope to teach to Marcos one day."

At that comment, Adam switched gears a little. "So your wife home schools your kids?"

Javi nodded. "For now. We feel it is important that we give them a good foundation when they're young."

"That seems good."

"You have two kids?"

"I do. Nail gun?"

Javi nodded, "Please."

"Emily is my sweet nine year old," Adam climbed the ladder and handed the tool to Javi. "And Dylan is my stubborn fifteen year old. Well, I think he's just going through a stage. You can meet him in a minute when he comes home. I think Emily's at a birthday party."

Neither man noticed Adam's phone vibrating on their makeshift table, and, too caught up in their conversation about the thread factory, neither paid any attention to the sound of police car sirens as they began to fill the air.

Then Shane pulled into the yard.

When Shane left with a very anxious Adam a moment later, Javi looked after them and implored the Great Carpenter, "Dios esté con ellos."

_God be with them._


End file.
